The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which transcribes a desired pattern onto an article to be printed by utilizing a liquid. This type of the printing apparatus is known, as shown in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,057.
However, in case of the printing apparatus according to the U.S. patent, wrinkles are often formed on the film when it is expanded. Therefore this printing apparatus is disadvantageous in that an irregularity is caused on a pattern transcribed onto the article to be printed upon and in that the film should be replaced at the time of every transcription since the article to be printed upon is turned in the liquid while it is kept in contact with the film which is kept stationary, and accordingly, the number of transcription printing operations within a unit of time is limited.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus which is adapted to carry out continuous transcriptions of a pattern onto articles to be printed upon by causing the liquid to flow at a fixed rate in the film supplying direction in the transcription tub and making the article to be printed upon contact the film in a slanted direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus in which the feed roller mechanism which supplies the film in the transcription tub is provided with cutters and both side edges of the film are notched in sequence to eliminate wrinkles in the film.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus in which a set of belt type guide members which support both side edges of the film is provided in the transcription tub and the movement of the film is accurately controlled by moving the set of guide members in accordance with the flow rate of the liquid.
Still further object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus in which a shower is employed as a means to remove the film from the transcribed article after transcription and to thus wash off the film.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus in which a blowing means which blows pressurized air onto the film surface is provided in the transcription tub to eliminate wrinkles in the film.